When I See The Sky, I Can Feel You
by JL chan kawa
Summary: ' Apakah kamu tahu bedanya rasa kagum, suka, cinta dan sayang ' sampai sekarang pun aku belum bisa membedakannya, tapi ada satu yang dapat aku pastikan, rasaku padamu yang sangat kuat, rasa itu adalah. . .
1. Chapter 1

**Hay minna-san. . o-genki desuka?**

**Perkenalkan aku JL chan kawa . . ya kawa bukan kawai loh. Tapi, kalau mau menganggap aku kawai juga tidak apa – apa. XD #dibuang readers**

**Aku author baru disini jadi belum berpengalaman dalam bidang cerita – bercerita, tulis - menulis, bahasa - berbahasa dan fanfiction – berfanfictionan. #abaikan**

**Yasudah, daripada lama berbasa basi ( emang udah lama ) nanti jadi basi ( emang udah basi ) kita langsung saja ke cerita. :)**

**Selamat menikmati . . . (^_^) #prasmanan mode on**

**~JLHP**** chan kawa**** present~****  
****Warning : OOC, Typo(s), Gajeness, ya begitulah ( apa pula )**

**.**

**.**

**Fairy Tail tetap milik Hiro Mashima – sensei**

**.**

.

**#* When I see the sky, I can feel you *#**

**Chapter 1**

**~ Normal POV ~**

Liburan sekolah? Kata - kata yang tidak asing lagi. Seperti biasa, waktu liburan adalah waktu yang paling ditunggu - tunggu oleh para pelajar, tidak terkecuali pemuda tampan dengan rambut hitam dan mata berwarna biru gelap ini. Ya dia adalah Gray Fullbuster. Dia baru saja bangkit dari dreamlandnya ketika cahaya sang mentari berhasil menyelinap masuk melalui celah jendela tepat di wajahnya.

**~ Gray POV ~ **

" nngghh " keluhku yang masih setengah sadar.

' Sudah pagi ternyata ' pikirku setelah menyibakkan tirai jendela kamarku dan melihat sang mentari telah pada persinggahannya.

Aku segera beranjak dari tempat tidurku menuju lembaran – lembaran yang terpajang di dinding kamarku itu. 'huh, masih liburan' pikirku sambil berjalan untuk membersihkan diri setelah melihat tanggal dan jadwal sekolahku pada kalender tersebut. Bukannya aku tidak suka liburan tapi, yah rasanya cukup membosankan, aku memang tidak seperti anak yang lain, 1 : 10 yang akan menghabiskan liburannya dengan sebaik mungkin seperti jalan - jalan , aku memang lebih suka di rumah. Bukannya tidak mau juga, hanya saja aku tidak mau menghabiskan waktuku untuk hal membuat diriku lelah. Aku selalu berfikiran menyusahkan atau merepotkan sekali kalau melakukan hal itu.

Hari ini aku ingin sedikit merenggangkan ototku dengan berjalan – jalan di dekat padang rumput belakang rumah. Selama liburan aku memang lebih banyak menghabiskan waktuku dengan hibernasi, ketika bosan aku ke belakang rumahku dekat dengan rerumputan seperti savana yang sangat sepi, cocok untukku. Setelah cukup lelah berkeliling, aku menyempatkan diri duduk di tempat kesukaanku, di bawah pohon memandang langit saat itu begitu biru dan bersih ( yah, aku memang menyukai langit ), tiba - tiba kudengar suara yang tidak asing lagi bagiku.

" GRAY " " GRAAAYY"

aku menoleh dan mendapati seseorang yang tidak asing bagiku tengah berjalan mendekatiku. Seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut pirangdan mata coklat karamelnya.

" oh Luce, ada apa?" tanyaku padanya.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku terlebih dahulu, dia langsung duduk disampingku. Dia hanya tersenyum memandang langit. Aku hanya memandangnya, sampai akhirnya dia menoleh padaku.  
"Memangnya salah jika sahabatmu menemuimu?" jawabnya dengan memperlihatkan senyuman manisnya padaku.

"Tidak juga, hanya saja kau mengganggu ketenanganku" balasku padanya.

"huh. ." keluhnya sambil menggembungkan pipi, yang aku anggap cukup imut.

Nama lengkap gadis itu adalah Lucy Heartfilia. Gadis dari keluarga konglomerat Heartfilia yang sangat cantik dan manis ini merupakan salah satu sahabatku selain Natsu Dragneel dan Erza Scarlet. Mereka adalah atau bisa kubilang dari orang lain yang sangat aku percaya. Aku mengenalnya sudah cukup lama, saat kepindahannya ke rumah sebelah rumahku. Dia dulu adalah anak yang cukup pemalu pada awalnya tetapi ternyata dia sangat berisik dan keras kepala, berkebalikan denganku, yang bersifat cuek dan dingin, mungkin inilah yang membuat kami cocok.

"Hey Gray, kau masih ingat perkataanmu dulu?" tanyanya tiba - tiba setelah cukup lama kami sama - sama diam memandang langit.

"hmm, yang mana?" balikku bertanya tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku dari langit.

" Itu loh, yang kamu bilang, 'kurasa rasa kagum, suka, cinta dan sayang itu berbeda'. " Jelasnya.

" Hmmm " gumamku kecil sambil masih berfikir saat ketika aku mengatakan 'kata - kata' itu.

**~Flashback on~**

Aku sedang duduk di depan meja belajar kamarku sambil menggambar. Ya, aku sangat suka menggambar, tapi aku lebih fokus terhadap gambar pemandangan. Aku sedang menggambar pemandangan pinggir laut dengan sunset.

" Cklek " " Kriieeet " tiba - tiba kudengar dari belakang punggungku pintu kamarku terbuka dan aku tahu pasti siapa yang suka seenaknya membuka pintu kamarku itu.

" Ehem Gray " panggil seseorang dengan suara baritonnya, dan aku sangat yakin bahwa itu Lyon Bastia, kakakku.

" Apa ? " sahutku membalikkan badan, kulihat raut wajah Lyon bingung dan agak panik, seperti mengatakan ' Gray, gimana nih ? '. Lalu, aku mendengar suara aneh tepat dibalik punggungnya tapi aku tahu suara apa itu yang tepat dibelakangnya.

Aku melirik seseorang yang ada dibalik punggung Lyon. Aku melihatnya dengan bingung. Lucy, dengan suara paraunya yang nyaris tidak terdengar tapi aku dapat mendengarnya dan bulir - bulir liquid yang jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

" K, Kau lihat sendiri kan ? A, aku tinggal ya. L, Lu, Lucy-san si,silahkan masuk " ujar Lyon sedikit gugup mungkin karena bingung apa yang terjadi. Lalu, secepat kilat dia meninggalkan kami berdua di kamar. Aku melirik Lucy yang sedang berjalan dan kini tengah duduk dipinggir kasurku. Dia masih juga menangis, walau suara tangisannya nyaris tidak terdengar, tetapi air matanya terus membasahi pipinya. Aku sebenarnya lumayan panik karena sudah lama sekali aku tidak menghadapi orang yang menangis, tetapi aku mencoba bersikap tenang.

" Jangan menangis. Menyebalkan " ujarku singkat. Sungguh, itu hal payah yang aku lakukan pada orang yang kini sedang menangis di sampingku.

Dia tidak merespon, justru dia makin menangis sejadi - jadinya. Aku tertegun dalam posisi diam sangking bingungnya karena aku makin membuat temanku ini sedih. Aku belum bisa menyebutnya sahabat karena aku memang mempunyai hubungan sosial yang cukup buruk, sehingga aku belum bisa memilah - milah suatu hubungan penting. Kemudian dia tiba - tiba memelukku dengan erat.

Aku terkejut, tapi lebih tepatnya nge-blush akibat perbuatannya. Kurasakan panas menjalar disekitar wajahku, lebih tepatnya di pipiku. Hey bagaimana tidak, sekarang kami berada di kamar, berdua, laki – laki dan perempuan, berpelukan, haduh, walaupun kami teman tapi tetap saja kan. . . Tetapi, aku berusaha membuang pikiran itu jauh – jauh dan tetap bersikap tenang. Aku pun mulai dapat membalas pelukannya.

" maaf Luce, sebenarnya ada apa ? " tanyaku padanya sambil mengelus kepalanya dan membelai rambut pirangnya, karena jarakku dengannya cukup dekat, aku bahkan dapat mencium bau vanilla strawberry tubuhnya. Walaupun aku masih kalah dari Natsu yang dapat mencium bau Lucy dari jarak yang cukup jauh.

" hiks. . te-rima hiks. . ka-sih " ucapnya masih sesegukkan akibat menangis.  
Lalu, dia melepaskan pelukannya dariku dan dapat kulihat senyum terkembang diwajahnya yang saat itu kacau. Aku masih bingung, tapi aku berusaha membalas senyumannya. Kemudian, dia tertawa dan mengatakan bahwa wajahku lucu kalau tersenyum paksa. Aku hanya bisa bersweatdrop mendengarnya. Semudah itukah dia berganti mood ? pikirku. Lalu, dia menceritakan kenapa menangis.

Dia bercerita bahwa dia diputuskan oleh senior yang disukainya karena senior tersebut kembali pada mantannya, dan dia baru menyadari bahwa dirinya hanya pelarian bagi senior tersebut. Dia menangis bukan karena diputuskan melainkan dia merasa dibodohi oleh senior tersebut. Sebenarnya sudah dari awal aku menebak - nebak alasannya, dan ternyata memang benar. Dia bicara sekaligus terus mengumpat senior dan mantannya tersebut. Alasan dia mengumpat mantan pacar seniornya juga karena dia selalu mendapat tuduhan tak jelas dari mantan pacar seniornya tersebut.

Aku hanya dapat ber-oh-ria saja. Setelah puas mengumpat kedua orang yang mengganggu hidupnya tersebut, lalu dia dengan tawanya yang khas, berkata.

" kau tahu kenapa aku berterima kasih padamu, padahal kau telah berkata cukup kasr padaku, huh ? "

**Iyey, akhirnya selesai juga chapter ini. Singkat banget ya? * Lucy : ikh, authornya lebay **

**-_- , author : biarin. . Xp**

**Gomen ne kalau ceritanya kurang menarik dan biasa saja. Tapi, setelah baca, aku minta reviewnya ya? *Gray : Mau banget ya? , author : Ikh,. =_= **

**Ok, tunggu next chapnya ya . . XD #ngarep + puppy eyes ( ditendang Lucy and Gray )**

**Jaa ne~ (^_^)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hai minna-san, aku kembali untuk meneruskan chapter sebelumnya. ^-^**

**Terima kasih banyak kepada Mako-chan dan DT law me sudah mau me-review.**

**Oh, iya. Dicerita ini semuanya Gray POV soalnya, ini cerita aku buat hanya dari sisi pandang Gray saja.**

**Oke langsung saja, kita kembali ke cerita. Happy reading. . :D **

**#* when I see the sky, I can feel you *#**

**Chapter II **

**~ Gray POV ~ *masih dalam flashback***

" kau tahu kenapa aku berterima kasih padamu, padahal kau telah berkata cukup kasar padaku, huh? " ucap Lucy.

Aku hanya dapat menggeleng, bagaimana aku bisa menjawabnya setelah kusadar bahwa kata - kataku tak pantas untuk diberikan rasa terima kasih. Aku berfikir Kemudian dia mengalihkan pandangannya menuju gambar - gambarku yang sengaja ku pajang di dinding kamar sebagai hiasan. Kulihat dia beranjak dari tempat tidurku menuju dinding kamarku. Jari – jari tangan kanannya yang lentik menelusuri gambar – gambar itu satu persatu hingga dia berhenti pada satu gambar. Kemudian dia tersenyum sangat manis kepadaku.

" Ini aku kan ? hehe. . " Tanya Lucy dengan cengirannya sambil menunjuk gambar seorang gadis kecil yang sedang bermain ayunan di taman.

" Eh, Iya . " balasku yang tak tahu harus bicara apalagi, itu adalah gambar yang diam – diam kubuat di bangku taman ketika sedang menemaninya bermain.

Kemudian situasi kembali hening seketika, sampai akhirnya Lucy memulai kembali percakapan.

" Kau tahu, Gray? Kaulah yang pertama kali mengucapkan seperti itu ketika aku menangis " ujarnya.

-jleb-, rasanya aku sangat bersalah saat itu.

" Disaat aku menangis atas alasan apapun meski alasan egois, aku hanya bisa mendengar orang - orang sangat panik berusaha menenangkanku dengan kata - kata lembut, berjanji memberikan apapun yang aku mau, membuatku senang kembali dan bermanja pada mereka. Tapi, dalam hatiku aku ingin sekali mereka bersikap biasa, menasehatiku bila aku salah, dan memarahiku bila aku egois." jelasnya.

' Ya, aku tahu Luce. Aku paham. ' pikirku. Lucy Heartfilia, putri kerajaan masa kini, dengan kehidupan serba berkecukupan dan kasih sayang yang penuh dari orang – orang disekelilingnya. Walaupun begitu, terkadang kulihat disudut mata karamelnya tersirat kesedihan.

" hanya kamu. . . " ucapnya.

Sontak kata - kata itu berhasil menyadarkanku dari lamunanku dan menarik perhatianku seluruhnya padanya.

" nnggg, ya? " tanyaku yang tidak mengerti.

" Iya, hanya kamu yang mengatakan kata - kata yang aku nantikan. Itulah mengapa kau menjadi sahabatku " katanya sambil tersenyum.

Sebenarnya aku masih tidak mengerti ucapannya, tapi kuputuskan untuk tidak bertanya lagi karena kulihat dia telah cukup senang. Dalam beberapa saat, kamar sunyi karena baik aku maupun Lucy tidak ada yang mulai pembicaraan. Aku melanjutkan acara menggambarku dan Lucy, ya ketika kulirik dia masih mondar mandir sambil melihat gambar - gambarku di dinding kamar.

" hey Gray " panggilnya.

" nnggg? " sahutku malas.

" Gray, tengok donk, huh.. " keluhnya yang melihatku tidak mengalihkan pandangan padanya.

" ya, ada apa lagi? " seruku dengan duduk mengarah padanya.

Dia duduk kembali disampingku lalu melihat gambar yang sedang kubuat di kasur.

" Gray, aku tidak tahu kenapa, padahal tadi aku lumayan sedih karena diputuskan olehnya, tetapi sekarang koq sama sekali tidak ya? Padahal aku sangat menyukainya. " tanyanya padaku.

Geez, dia salah kalau bertanya seperti itu padaku. Karena aku..., ya bisa dibilang kurang peka terhadap perasaan apapun namanya itu.

" aku selalu berfikir dia terlihat keren, dan aku selalu senang disampingnya, padahal dia dekat perempuan lain, tetapi aku biasa saja " lanjutnya. " kecuali mantannya. " cibirnya

" hmmm, entahlah. Mungkin kau sebenarnya tidak terlalu menyukainya." ujarku.

" oo. . ya? Lalu itu rasa apa? Apa kagum karena dia idola sekolah yang menembakku?" ungkapnya belum mengerti. Dengan antusias dia mendekatkan dirinya padaku, sehingga jarak wajah kami pun terlalu dekat.

" hhmm, kurasa kagum, suka, cinta, dan sayang itu berbeda. Dan mungkin ya kamu cuman kagum padanya". lontarku tanpa berfikir panjang sambil menjauhkan diri darinya sebelum dia sadar bahwa semburat merah kini telah menjalar diwajahku.

" hmmm. . Kagum. . Suka. . Cinta. . Sayang ya. . Hmmm " ucapnya pelan - pelan dan terlihat waktu itu dia cukup berfikir. " Apakah kau sudah bisa membedakannya ? Beritahu aku donk. " ujarnya dan kini dia mendekatkan wajahnya kepada wajahku sehingga mata kami saling bertemu kembali.

" hei Luce, santai saja " kataku. Ku penggang pundaknya dan sekali lagi menjauhkan dirinya dariku.

" Jadi, bagaimana ? " tanyanya kembali dan kini dengan puppy eyesnya. Hei, hei Luce. Bisakah kau biasa saja? Aku hanya bisa bersweatdrop lagi melihatnya

" mmmh, kurasa belum " jawabku kemudian memandangi gambar yang ada didepanku.

**~ flashback end~ * Gray POV ***

**Setting: Gray dan Lucy masih duduk di bawah pohon tempat kesukaan Gray **

Sebenarnya waktu itu aku sendiri pun belum mengerti, dan entah kenapa aku bisa bicara seperti itu.Dan sampai sekarang pun aku belum menemukan jawaban untuk membedakannya.

" hey Gray. . Gray. . GRAAYY " panggilnya Lucy berulang - ulang padaku yang masih melamun mengingat kejadian itu.

" eh, ya? " jawabku yang masih tertegun akibat panggilan kerasnya yang mengaburkan lamunanku.

" jadi, kau masih ingat tidak? Huufft. . " tanyanya dengan menggembungkan pipinya.

" hmmm, ya aku masih mengingatnya cerewet. " jawabku singkat sambil mencubit pelan pipinya yang mulus itu.

" Hei, aku bukan anak kecil dan aku tidak cerewet !" bantahnya. Lalu, dia menyerangku dengan berusaha memukul – mukulku tetapi, aku selalu berhasil menghalau serangan – serangannya itu. Setelah beberapa lama, terlihat sekali dia mulai lelah akan tetapi juga terlihat bahwa dia belum puas memukulku. Aku hanya dapat tersenyum dan terkekeh pelan melihatnya.

" sudah ah, capek. " keluhnya. " Lalu, apa kau sudah bisa membedakannya sekarang? " tanyanya kembali padaku.

" kurasa masih belum, kau sendiri? " jawabku sambil merebahkan tubuhku di atas rerumputan.

" yah, kurasa aku pun belum, tapi ada satu hal yang sekarang aku coba yakini bahwa rasa itu benar " ujarnya sambil mengadah ke langit yang ternyata sudah berubah warna menjadi abu -abu.

" hmmm, apa itu ? " tanyaku yang sekarang sudah mulai merasakan titik - titik air langit di wajahku.

" hehehe. . R-A-H-A-S-I-A, nanti kamu juga tahu " ucap Lucy dengan senyumannya.

**Huah, akhirnya chap ke 2 ini selesai juga. Ini kukerjakan disela – sela ujian sekolah kelulusan. Mungkin nanti chap ke 3 nya nyusul setelah ujian sekolah selesai.**

**( Lucy : curhat ? ==" | author : Ikh, Lucy sirik aja. -,- )**

**Jadi, maaf kalau ceritanya pendek dan kurang berkenan. **

**Oke, setelah baca seperti biasanya, aku minta reviewnya ya? Saran, kritik, flame, atau apa aja juga boleh. **

**Jaa mata~. . . ^0^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hai minna-san ! aku kembali. . Gomen ne update ceritanya terlalu lama, . (_ _")**

**Thanks untuk reviewer atas reviewnya. Untuk ****mako – chan****, maaf juga disini nggak akan dijelasin siapa mantannya Lucy. **

**Oh iya, Ini adalah chap terakhir. Oke, langsung saja kita ke cerita. . Happy Reading. XD**

***# when I see the sky, I can feel you #***

**Chapter III**

**~ Gray POV ~**

" hehehe. . R-A-H-A-S-I-A, nanti kamu juga tahu " ucap Lucy dengan senyumannya.

" Huh, yasudahlah " balasku.

" Gray, ayo kita pulang " ucapnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya dan senyumnya yang ceria.

" Hmmm " gumamku dengan tersenyum.

Kini aku mulai merasakan rintik hujan sebelumnya telah menjadi cukup deras. Aku bangkit lalu membuka mataku dan memandang langit. Ku tadahkan telapak tanganku, tidak perduli hujan yang kini mulai membasahi bajuku.

" mimpi itu lagi " ucapku pelan. Benar, sedari tadi ternyata aku tertidur di rerumputan, dan semua itu hanya mimpi.

" Lucy, sudah lama sekali ya " gumamku sambil tersenyum dan memegang kalung dengan hiasan kepingan salju yang kupakai.

**~ Flashback On~ **

" GRAAAYY ! " teriak Lucy sambil melambai - lambaikan tangannya kepadaku.

Aku segera menghampirinya, dan menjitak kepalanya pelan. Yah, namanya juga di mall. Siapa yang tak malu, ada orang yang meneriaki namamu sampai menggelegar begitu.

Aku sedang menemani Lucy berjalan – jalan ke sebuah mall besar di kota Fiore. Seharusnya kami tidak hanya berdua, tetapi Natsu dan Erza sudah ada acara. Natsu sedang memancing bersama Happy, kucingnya dan Erza sedang mengerjakan tugas sebagai ketua OSIS bersama Jellal, wakilnya. Rencana pertamanya sih kami hanya ingin ke toko buku di mall tersebut, namun setelah dari toko buku tiba – tiba Lucy masuk ke dalam sebuah toko aksesoris, dan menarikku bersamanya.

" Sudah kubilang, jangan teriak - teriak " nasehatku padanya.

" Aw, Tapi, lihat ini. " katanya sambil menunjukkan empat buah kalung dengan hiasan yang berbeda – beda di tangannya. " kalung yang ini untuk Natsu, yang ini untuk Erza, yang ini untuk Loke dan yang ini untukmu, Bagus kan? " ucapnya sambil menjelaskan untuk siapa kalung itu satu per satu.

Kalung dengan bandul seperti batu permata aquamarine dan berbentuk persegi panjang adalah untuk Natsu ( bayangkan kalung Naruto tapi warna perak bersinar ). Kalung berhiaskan seperti bunga berwarna ungu adalah untuk Erza, kalung dengan hiasan seperti batu ruby berwarna merah delima untuk Loke dan kalung dengan hiasan berupa kepingan salju adalah untukku.

" enngg? Kalau gitu, yang ini cocok untukmu " aku mengambil sebuah kalung bertahtakan bunga, berwarna putih.

" Eeh ? " Kulihat dia terkejut. " apa aku seperti itu? " tanyanya dan wajahnya berubah sumringah, aku hanya bingung melihatnya.

" Kalau begitu . . . Aku beli ini semua " ucapnya setengah teriak, lalu segera melesat menuju kasir sambil membawa keempat kalung tersebut.

" eeehhh " aku hanya bisa bersweatdrop melihatnya yang sudah mengantongi lima benda tersebut.

Ketika kami ingin pergi, Aku melirik Lucy, yang sedang diam melihat sebuah bross yang lumayan cantik, berwarna pink. Sepertinya cocok untuknya.

" Luce, ada apa?" tanyaku.

" Ah, tidak ada apa - apa" jawabnya dan kami terus berjalan keluar dari rentetan kios aksesori di mall tersebut.

Setelah kami keluar mall, kami menyebrang jalan ke halte bus untuk pulang. Namun, Lucy sedari tadi hanya terdiam. Aku meliriknya sedikit, tiba - tiba dia tersenyum.

" Gray, tolong pegang ini dan tunggu disini . Aku akan segera kembali " ucapnya sambil tersenyum menyerahkan kantung berisi keempat buah kalung yang tadi dia beli.

"Eh, kamu mau kemana? " tanyaku yang penasaran namun Lucy tidak menjawabnya. Dia kembali menyebrang dan ingin masuk kedalam mall tersebut lagi.

Aku menunggu Lucy di halte bus. Karena cukup lama Lucy belum datang, aku berniat menyusulnya dan memasukkan kantung yang kubawa ke dalam saku celanaku. ( Gray : emang muat ya? ==, author : kan cuman 5 kalung. ^^ )

Ketika aku hendak menyebrang, kulihat Lucy dengan ceria keluar dari mall tersebut sambil melambaikan tangannya kemudian berniat untuk menyebrang. Jadi, kuputuskan untuk menunggu di seberang jalan saja.

**~ Flashback End ~ **

**~ Normal POV ~**

Senyum Gray seketika memudar, dia tak bisa tersenyum lagi. Dia pun telah basah kuyup terguyur hujan yang sampai sekarang belum berhenti membasahi bumi. Dia hanya diam, hatinya masih terasa sakit mengingat kejadian 2 tahun lalu itu.

" Seandainya dulu, aku lebih cepat menyadarinya, aku takkan menyia - nyiakan waktuku bersamamu. " gumam Gray pelan, mengingat kejadian setelah itu.

**~ Flashback On ~ * Gray POV ***

Suara ambulance terdengar sangat keras hari itu, hari dimana aku selalu merasa bersalah, hari dimana aku mengeluarkan air mataku sangat deras, dan hari dimana aku menyadari ucapanmu.

BRAAAKK

" LUUCEE " teriakku yang sangat syok, melihatnya berlumuran darah dan tergeletak tak berdaya.

Aku berlari ke arahnya, memeluknya, masih hangat kurasakan, masih. Kulihat orang - orang disekitar pun seketika menghampiri kami dan ada pula yang menghajar pengemudi mobil yang telah menabrak Lucy tersebut.

" Tolong panggil ambulance, tolong. . " seruku sekencang mungkin kepada orang – orang yang ada disekitar kami.

Aku yang tak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi, aku sedih, bingung, marah. Rasanya aku ingin ikut menghajar pengemudi tersebut sampai mati. Aku takkan memaafkan orang itu. Tetapi, setelah kulihat darah segar yang terus mengalir diseluruh tubuh Luce, aku mengurungkan niatku. Sekarang yang kupikirkan hanyalah satu.

Tuhan, tolong selamatkan Lucy.

Akhirnya ambulance pun datang, aku segera menggendong Lucy menuju ambulance, tanganku gemetar dan aku memeluknya sangat erat. Tim paramedis menyuruhku untuk tetap tenang agar mereka dapat memberikan pertolongan pertama padanya. Kulihat tim paramedis bekerja membersihkan darah Lucy dan memberikannya selang oksigen. Selama perjalanan ke rumah sakit, kugenggam erat tangan Lucy, kuharap dia baik – baik saja.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Lucy segera dilarikan ke ruang UGD.

Aku panik, sangat panik. Kuambil handphone dari kantong celanaku dan menghubungi siapapun yang ada di kontakku. Aku berharap siapapun yang menjawab diujung telfon ini dapat membantuku. Ternyata yang kutelfon adalah Natsu, sahabatku dan Lucy.

" Oi, ice block. Ada apa ? Ingin mengajakku bertarung lagi, hah ? " suara pemuda berambut pink dan bermata onyx itu pun menggema di telfonku. ( author : Si Natsu suudzon aja nih )

" bukan, Natsu. . Tolong . . " jawabku yang masih panik.

" eh ? Hoi, Gray, ada apa denganmu? " balas Natsu dengan suara yang cukup terkejut dan sepertinya dia bingung.

" Natsu. . Lucy. . Lucy kecelakaan. . " balasku. Aku sangat merasa bersalah dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi.

" APA ? Dimana? Sekarang dia dimana? " katanya cukup keras keras karena panik.

" Dia sedang di UGD di Rumah Sakit Healthope " jawabku.

Kudengar Natsu menyuruhku tetap berjaga disini, dan dia berkata akan segera kesini bersama Loke ( kepala pelayan rumah Heartfilia ) dan Erza. Lalu, dia menutup telfonnya.

Setelah itu, aku hanya bisa mondar - mandir di depan UGD, berharap Lucy baik - baik saja. Seandainya aku tadi mencegahnya kembali ke mall tersebut, mungkin semua ini tidak akan terjadi.

Aku duduk di ruang tunggu UGD. Pikiranku sangat kacau, senyumannya, kejadian tabrakkan itu, semuanya.

" Aarrrgghhhh " keluhku kesal terhadap diriku sendiri. Aku merasa sangat bersalah. Rasanya aku ingin menggantikannya merasakan rasa sakit itu. Lebih baik aku saja yang terluka, daripada harus kehilangan senyumannya. Aku sempat berfikir bahwa Lucy akan meninggal, tetapi aku berusaha keras membuang fikiran itu jauh – jauh. Aku terus berharap pada Tuhan agar Lucy selamat.

**~ Normal POV ~ * masih dalam flashback***

Akhirnya Natsu bersama Erza dan Loke sampai rumah sakit Healthope, mereka sangat mengkhawatirkan Lucy. Mereka segera berlari ke ruang UGD, untuk mengetahui keadaan Lucy sekarang. Natsu yang telah tiba duluan di depan ruang UGD disusul oleh Loke dan Erza, melihat Gray yang sedang duduk dengan posisi menunduk dan kedua tangannya menahan kepalanya.

" Hei Gray " panggil Natsu pelan sambil menepuk pundak sahabatnya tersebut.

Gray mengangkat wajahnya dan bergumam pelan " maafkan aku ".

Natsu dan lainnya hanya bisa menatap khawatir Gray, yang kini keadaannya sangat kacau. Mata mata biru gelap milik Gray terlihat kosong, bajunya yang sebenarnya putih kini lusuh, kotor dan banyak noda bekas darah yang telah mengering.

Natsu dan lainnya mengerti betul perasaan Gray sekarang, melihat sahabatnya terluka didepan matanya sendiri. Bukan , bukan, lebih tepatnya bukan sahabat. Natsu yang biasanya tidak peka tentang perasaan, kini dia tahu bahwa Gray menyayangi Lucy lebih dari sahabat, mungkin dia mencintainya, hanya saja dia belum menyadarinya.

' Cklek ' terdengar suara pintu terbuka. Semua menoleh ke arah pintu tersebut. Pintu ruang UGD telah terbuka, dan terlihat seseorang wanita tua berjas putih dan seorang gadis berambut biru panjang berpakaian suster keluar dari ruangan tersebut. ( Itu Porlyusica dan Wendy )

Gray segera bangkit dan berlari menuju wanita tua tersebut, kemudian disusul oleh Natsu dan lainnya.

" Bagaiman keadaannya ? Apakah dia baik – baik saja ? apa dia terluka parah ? " Gray mengajukan pertanyaan bertubi – tubi kepada sang dokter.

" Gray, tenanglah " ujar Erza menyuruh agar Gray tetap tenang, meskipun dia sendiri sangat khawatir.

" Apakah kalian keluarganya ? " Tanya sang dokter kepada mereka.

" Keluarganya telah tiada. Saya adalah kepala pembantu rumahnya " jawab Loke.

" Baiklah. Memang keadaannya tadi sempat kritis, akan tetapi dia telah berhasil melewati masa kritisnya, sekarang dia sedang istirahat " jelas sang suster.

" Kalian boleh melihatnya tetapi, hanya sebentar. Jangan mengganggunya. " tambah sang dokter yang kemudian pergi.

" Tolong jaga Nona, aku akan mengurus biaya administrasi dahulu " ucap Loke yang kemudian turut pergi.

Gray dan kawan – kawan segera masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut pelan – pelan. Mereka melihat seorang gadis tengah tertidur di ranjang ruangan tersebut.

**~ Gray POV ~ * masih dalam flashback***

Aku melihat Luce dengan perban di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Ku dekati dia dan duduk disampingnya. Lalu aku menyentuh pipinya, masih hangat, syukurlah Luce. Kemudian ku genggam tangannya.

" Jangan buatku khawatir Luce " gumamku pelan, smbil mendekatkan tangannya ke wajahku. Aku tak tahu mengapa aku sangat khawatir dia terluka dan sangat lega bahwa dia selamat.

" enngghh, kau kah itu Gray ? " Tiba – tiba kudengar suara pelan Luce.

**~ Normal POV ~ * masih dalam flashback***

Gray, Erza dan Natsu sangat terkejut karena tiba – tiba Lucy membuka matanya perlahan, terlihat iris cokelat caramel miliknya. Lucy melihat sekelilingnya, sahabatnya. Lucy kemudian tersenyum senang, seperti tidak pernah terjadi apapun.

" Gray, Erza, Natsu. Maaf ya. " ucap Lucy pelan.

" Yo Luce, no problem " balas Natsu dengan cengiran khasnya.

" Iya, tidak apa – apa Luce. Asalkan kau baik – baik saja " balas Erza dengan tersenyum.

Lucy melirik kembali Gray, Gray tidak mengatakan apapun. Lucy tahu Gray sangat khawatir padanya. Dia sangat menyesal telah membuat sahabatnya ini bersedih.

" Gray, maaf ya" ujar Lucy.

Tiba – tiba Gray berdiri dan memeluk Lucy perlahan. Lucy dan yang lainnya cukup terkejut termasuk Loke yang baru masuk ke ruangan tersebut.

" Luce, jangan buatku khawatir lagi ya " ucap Gray, dia sudah tidak perduli meskipun dia dilihat oleh teman – temannya.

Lucy kemudian tersenyum penuh arti setelah Gray melepaskan pelukannya.

" Gray, Kalung – kalung itu dimana ? " Tanya Lucy kepada Gray.

" Hei, kau ini. Masih sempat menanyakan kalung – kalung itu, huh " jawab Gray cukup kesal sambil mengeluarkan kelima kalung tersebut dari saku celananya dan menyerahkannya pada Lucy.

" Hehe . . Aku ingin menyerahkannya segera kepada kalian " kata Lucy sambil tersenyum ceria.

Gray, Natsu, Ersa dan Loke hanya bisa bertukar pandang dan bersweetdrop melihat kelakuan Lucy.

" Kalian tahu ? semua kalung itu mempunyai makna tersendiri sesuai hiasannya " ujar Lucy

Semua hanya bisa menggeleng pelan.

" Baiklah, kalau begitu akan aku jelaskan " ucap Lucy sambil tersenyum

" Natsu kemarilah, Ini untukmu " panggil Lucy sambil menyerahkan kalung dengan bandul seperti batu permata aquamarine dan berbentuk persegi panjang tersebut.

" Batu permata aquamarine ini menandakan semangat, dan keberanian, sama sepertimu. Terima kasih. " jelas Lucy sambil tersenyum dengan grinsnya kepada Natsu. Natsu pun membalas terima kasih dan menunjukkan grins khasnya.

" Erza, yang ini untukmu " lanjut Lucy dan menyerahkan kalung berhiaskan bunga berwarna ungu tersebut kepada Erza.

" bunga itu adalah bunga violet, bunga yang menandakan rendah hati, pengabdian, kesucian, juga kesetiaan. Kesetiaanmu terhadap semua dan pada Jellal " jelas Lucy sekaligus meledek Erza yang memang tengah dekat dengan Jellal. Erza mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Lucy ditambah blushing akibat ledekannya.

" Loke, ini untukmu " panggil Lucy kemudian menyerahkan kalung dengan hiasan batu ruby berwarna merah delima.

" batu itu adalah batu ruby melambangkan sesuai namamu Loke, Leo adalah matahari dan disimbolkan sebagai batu ruby, selain itu sebagai pelindung dan sebagai pembantu orang melepaskan penderitaannya, sepertiku. Meski Ayah dan mama telah tiada, aku masih punya dirimu dan lainnya, kakak. Terima kasih. " Lucy tersenyum manis kepada Loke. Loke tertegun dan hampir menangis dibuatnya. Dia merasa bahagia karena Lucy memanggilnya kakak.

" Dan Gray, yang ini untukmu " ucap Lucy sambil menyerahkan kalung dengan hiasan berupa kepingan salju.

" Salju, musim yang dingin namun selalu ditunggu – tunggu, begitu putih dan bersih. Dia begitu indah meski banyak orang yang tidak menyadarinya. Dirimu Gray. Aku tak pernah berharap dinginmu hilang karena itulah yang aku selalu rindukan " jelas Lucy, dan tersenyum pada Gray.

Gray tersenyum balik kepada Lucy. Senyum tulusnya.

" Kau tahu Gray, makna tentang kalung yang kau tunjukkan padaku tadi ? " tanya Lucy. Gray hanya menggeleng, Lucy pun tersenyum kembali. kalung itu bertahtakan bunga, berwarna putih.

" Itu adalah bunga Daisy. Bunga yang melambangkan banyak arti yaitu kepolosan, kesucian, keteguhan, kebahagiaan, kesederhanaan dan kesetiaan cinta. Hehehe. . " jelas Lucy kepada Gray. Tiba – tiba Gray blushing karena mendengar penjelasan Lucy atas kalung yang disarankannya.

" Uggghh " gumam Lucy pelan. Dia tampak kesakitan.

" Ada apa Luce ? " Tanya semua orang khawatir.

" Tidak apa – apa. Hehe. Maaf, bisakah kalian meninggalkanku berdua dengan Gray ? " pinta Lucy. Semua pun segera keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan meninggalkan Lucy berdua dengan Gray.

" Gray, Terima kasih ya. Kau tahu kenapa aku masuk kembali masuk ke dalam mall ? itu untuk membeli ini untuk kalian " ujar Lucy sambil mengeluarkan sebuah bross bunga pink dari saku roknya yang tadi kami lihat di mall tersebut.

**~ Gray POV ~ * masih dalam flashback***

Lucy menyerahkan bross bunga itu padaku.

" Kemarilah Gray " panggil Lucy. Kemudian aku mendekatkan diri padanya. Kedua tangannya menyentuh pipiku, berusaha menuntunku mendekati wajahnya. Tiba – tiba . .

'Cup'

Lucy mencium dahiku perlahan. Aku merasakan hawa aneh lagi yang menjalar dipipiku. Entah rasanya apa, aku tidak bsa berkata apapun, aku terkejut tetapi sangat senang.

" Gray, sampai sekarang pun aku belum bisa membedakan apa itu rasa kagum, suka, cinta dan saying. Tapi, ada satu yang sekarang dapat aku pastikan, rasaku padamu yang sangat kuat, aku menyayangimu Gray. Bukan, bukan seperti sahabat. Tetapi, menyayangimu lebih dari itu, dan aku ingin kamu bahagia" ucap Lucy padaku sambil tersenyum manis.

Kini ku rasakan kembali hawa panas itu diwajahku ditambah dengan debaran jantungku yang tidak karuan. Akhirnya aku menyadarinya. Aku sadar, bahwa selama ini aku juga sangat menyayangi Lucy. Aku masih bingung harus apa.

" sudah waktunya ya ? " gumam Lucy pelan.

" Hmm ? kenapa Luce ? " tanyaku padanya.

" Tidak, hanya saja aku akan menjelaskan arti bunga bros situ sekarang. Jadi mendekatlah " ujar Lucy.

Aku mendekatkan diriku lagi dan jantungku sangat berdebar saat ini. Lucy tiba – tiba memelukku.

" Eh, Luce, ke ke kenapa ? " tanyaku kaget.

" Sebentar saja. Gray, itu adalah bunga sweet pea. Bunga sweet pea adalah bunga yang mengartikan kepuasan, selamat tinggal " jelas Lucy. Aku masih cukup tertegun, ditambah lagi kukurasakan basah disekitar pundakku. 'Lucy menangis' batinku.

" Terima kasih untuk saat – saat yang menyenangkan selama ini, Gray " Kali ini aku sangat terkejut . aku merasa ini seperti kalimat perpisahan. Tiba – tiba tangan Lucy yang semula mengalung di pundakku terjatuh. Aku menjauhkan diri sedikit dan melihat Lucy tersenyum manis dengan matanya yang terpejam.

" Luce, kau tertidur ? " tanyaku padanya. Masa secepat itu dia tertidur ? atau jangan – jangan. .

" Luce, bangunlah dulu. Jangan bercanda. " perintahku padanya. Namun dia sama sekali tidak merespon.

" Luce , ini tidak lucu " panggilku kesal karena dia tidak kunjung membuka matanya.

Aku segera memegang tangannya. Tidak mungkin ? tangan Lucy mulai dingin.

" Luce, kau bohong kan ? ini bohong kan? " Aku memeluknya. Padahal wajahnya masih sehangat ini. " NATSU, LOKE, ERZA " teriakku agar semua sahabatku mendengar.

" Kenapa Gray ? " Tanya Erza, disusul Loke dan Natsu.

" Tolong panggilkan dokter . CEPAT ! " perintahku. Natsu segera berlari keluar untuk memanggil dokter, Erza dan Loke terlihat hanya tertegun melihat kami. Kurasakan wajah Lucy juga mulai dingin. Oh, Luce. Kumohon jangan. .

**~ Normal POV ~ * masih dalam flashback***

Akhirnya Natsu tiba bersama dokter dan para perawat. Mereka menyuruh Gray untuk minggir. Tapi, Gray tidak mau. Dia merasa dia harus disamping Luce. Loke memegangnya dan menyuruhnya minggir, agar dokter bisa segera menyelamatkan Lucy. Akhirnya Gray menurutinya, semua orang berharap Lucy baik – baik saja. Dokter tengah memeriksanya. Kemudian melakukan shocking kepada Lucy. Akn tetapi setelah berkali – kali melakukannya, dokter tetap tidak berhasil.

Sang dokter memandang Gray dan kawan – kawan dengan tatapan menyesal dan hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya dan meminta maaf.

Erza menangis dan memeluk Natsu yang juga masih terkejut dan sedih. Loke langsung duduk bersimpuh di lantai, dia merasa sangat kehilangan. Gray segera berlari memeluk Lucy, dia masih tidak terima bahwa Lucy telah tiada. Dia tidak peduli lagi airmatanya yang kini telah jatuh sangat deras.

" Luce , katanya kau ingin aku bahagia ? Katanya kau menyayangi kami. Tapi kenapa Luce ? LUUUCEEEEEE. . " Teriak Gray bersama tangisannya.

**~ Flashback End ~ **

**~ Normal POV ~ **

" Kenapa kau secepat itu pergi Luce. Padahal aku belum sempat mengatakan bahwa aku juga menyayangimu " gumam Gray pelan sambil melihat bross sweet pea yang tengah digenggamnya. Kini bulir - bulir air mata yang dulu sulit Gray keluarkan, sekarang mudah sekali mengalir bersama air hujan.

" Untukmu, ya, lihatlah Lucy, untukmu. Terima kasih telah mengisi hatiku dan menjadi bagian dari hidupku" ucap Gray kemudian tersenyum memandang langit yang masih hujan.

*** EPILOG ***

Gray yang sedang memandang langit yang masih hujan, tiba – tiba kaget karena melihat sebuah benda berwarna biru menghalangi hujan menyentuh wajahnya. Dia tahu itu adalah payung, tapi siapa yang memegangnya ?

" Eh, maaf. Kamu kenapa ? Koq hujan – hujanan ? Nanti kamu bisa demam " ucap seorang gadis. Kemudian Gray melihat gadis dengan warna biru dan rambut biru pendek itu.

" Tidak, aku tidak apa – apa " ucap Gray singkat.

" Mmmh, maaf begini. Sebenarnya Juvia sedang mencari Fairy Tail Village, Juvia baru saja membeli rumah disana, dan Juvia ingin mengeceknya sebelum pindah. Letaknya blok F1 no. 7. Apa kau tahu ? " Tanya gadis itu yang bisa diketahui bahwa namanya Juvia. ( memanggil diri sendiri dengan namanya )

" Oh, jadi kau. Ya, aku tahu. Rumah itu dekat dengan rumahku. Namaku Gray Fullbuster. Akan ku antarkan kesana " jawab Gray yang segera berdiri. Gray melihat langit telah kembali cerah dan terdapat pelangi yang indah. ' Luce, kau melihatnya juga kan ? ' pikir Gray, kemudian dia tersenyum dan melangkah menjauh.

" Ah, Tunggu. Terima kasih Gray-sama. Namaku Juvia Locksar " panggil Juvia yang segera melangkah mengikuti Gray.

**Horeeee….. akhirnya fanfic ini selesai juga. \ (^o^)/**

**Untuk last chapter ini lumayan panjang ya? Terus jalan ceritanya jadi begini.**

**Maaf ya, disini kebanyakan OOC nya dan banyak kesalahan. Jadi, gomen ne kalau tidak berkenan di hati.**

**Okey. . karena ini yang terakhir, jadi minta reviewnya ya? Saran, kritik, flame, atau apa aja juga boleh. **

**Jaa ne~ Sayonara. . . ^_^**


End file.
